1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical image processing apparatus in which accuracy of diagnosis, facilitation of a medical treatment plan, etc. are improved by displaying images which have been obtained by medical image diagnostic apparatuses using different image pickup methods such as an X-ray CT apparatus, MRI apparatus (magnetic resonance imaging apparatus), nuclear medicine diagnostic apparatus, ultrasonic image diagnostic apparatus and X-ray diagnostic apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, images obtained by medical image diagnostic apparatuses (modality) such as an X-ray CT apparatus and MRI apparatus are two-dimensionally coaxial tomograms, so it is difficult to obtain and diagnose a three-dimensionally inside structure of a human body from one coaxial tomogram. Therefore, only one coaxial tomogram is imaged infrequently, and in general, a plurality coaxial tomograms including an internal organs of interest (internal organs to be diagnosed) are imaged.
According to the improvement in the image pick-up technique in recent years, a plurality of coaxial tomograms can be picked up at high speed in the X-ray CT apparatus and MRI apparatus employing a helical scanning method or SPECT apparatus (Single Photon Emission CT: nuclear medicine image CT apparatus), etc., and in a clinical examination, a diagnosis is made and medical treatment is planned based on a plurality of the coaxial tomograms imaged by these modalities.
In the field of the clinical examinations, a diagnosis is made and medical treatment is planned mostly by comparing different tomograms which were imaged in different times, but even in the case of the same patient, it is difficult to image each coaxial tomogram in the same pose unless a special locking instrument is attached to the patient. Moreover, it is also difficult to adjust each imaging conditions such as a slice thickness, slice pitch and image size per modality and then to image each coaxial tomogram.
For this reason, in the case where coaxial tomograms imaged by modalities using different imaging methods are compared with each other, a doctor has superimposed the coaxial tomograms on each other imaginarily based on his experiences and knowledge, and has made a diagnosis and planned medical treatment according to the invisible and imaginary fusion coaxial tomogram.
Then, because of such inconvenience, a medical image processing apparatus, in which coaxial tomograms imaged by modalities using different imaging methods such as a coaxial tomogram imaged by the X-ray CT apparatus and a coaxial tomogram imaged by the MRI apparatus can be compared with each other realistically and visually, is strongly desired to be developed.